This proposal will contribute to achieving our ling-term goals, which are to provide and maintain consistently high quality, uniform animals for UTHSCD research and training programs; to assure humane treatment of animals; and to provide an environment for training professionals to use animals thoughtfully. Short term goals supported by this proposal are to improve animal husbandry, animal health programs and experimental surgery programs consistent with national policies and regulations. The specific aims are to: 1) replace deteriorating cages and equipment; 2) replace cages that do not meet current size recommendations; 3) improve sanitation procedures by providing additional cages and other items to allow more frequent cleaning; 4) provide cages and transport systems that address zoonotic disease concerns; 5) provide cages and equipment that will improve the health status of rodents; 6) provide cages to address specific housing needs, i.e., rabbit breeding and metabolic studies; 7) provide caging for newly renovated facility. The overall goals will be achieved by renovation of facilities (supported by institutional funds) and purchase of specific equipment items, for which support is being requested from NIH.